Death alchemist vs Fullmetal alchemist
by Rose Hitogoroshi
Summary: Ed had yet found someone trying samething he and his brother tried, but when he meets girl with pretty fucked up past, he really wished it would have stayed in that says he's in love with her sister and this girl keeps getting more and more sadistic as time goes on. He so didn't sign up for this! Story may change overtime!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Something at corner of my eye... Oh it's just armor

AN: This is total bull-shitting story, that you don't need to read. I have found something called 'exploring options' and found "Fullmetal alchemist: Brotherhood" when I tried to search Kuroshitsuji. Gotta say, I don't regret anything about my choise. I share same point of view with Ed, yet I want to be something like Al. Ed being sexy as hell doesn't affect my favorites... God, I would love just jump on him and rip that jacket off and do some nasty things with him... You didn't hear that from me! Love, Rose!

MaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybeMaybe

Town was full, something Rose hated and loved at same time. Hated, because there would always be someone bumping or stepping on your toes and loved because there would always someone robber on street to use in help.

"But bad will always outweight the good..." She muttered in low voice before laughed to herself. "If you belive in them, that is." Everyone turned around as she laughed even harder.

"Are you alright, girl?" Some villager asked from her, concerned at her mentality, to gain bright smile. "Everything is just fantastic, sir. Thank you for asking. Actually," She took a photo from her pocket. In picture was another teenager with her, silver hair contrasting to her black one, intelligent blue eyes focused at point behind camera, small smile on her face bringing her cuteness factory to maximum. Silverette used very big clothes, that for reasons unknown to everyone, didn't hardly slow her down.

"Have you seen this girl? She is my sister and we kinda lost each other in here." Rose scratched back of her head bashfully as villager laughed at her. "Yes, this is very large city to live, so I'm not really surprised about that. Sister you say?" He shaked his head and handed photo back to her. "Can't say I have seen anyone like that in here, sorry." She smiled at him before stated. "It didn't hurt to ask. Can you tell me where is tallest building in area?" He pointed towards church that she had seen to be popular tourist place. It was also very tall, which made it just what she needed.

"Tallest one in whole town, would be The Temple of Leto, why?" She grinded cheerfully back to him. "My sister has a thing for tall buildings. I think she could be there. " Rose started to run towards temple and waved her hand as thanks to him as she shouted. "Thank you for everything, sir!" Man blinked at running girl before chuckled, mutter under his breath "Youngsters..." and walked towards open bar, that had a radio on floor.

Rose jogged to courtyard of this 'Great Temple of Leto' to watch as some old guy walked to stage. People around her cheered and applauded as he came to sight. Some even threw flowers to stage, fluttering around old man as he was some kind royal. She scoffed at thought. 'Closest he can be, would be advisor and even then, who would listen them.' Old fart took one of flowers, clenched between his hands and suddenly there was beautiful statue of those same flowers, only in bigger size. 'So he uses alchemy, eh? Well this makes it even more exciting!'

She caught something big and gray on corner of her eye. Curious of why there was a full scale armor walking around, she followed it. Not long of her hightailing him, no women could fill that armor, leaded her in small back alley that was empty at moment. She finally saw who was walking with metal man and almost felled from her perch at roof. 'Fullmetal Alchemist! Why in a fudge is he here? I thought they would keep better eye on their dogs while that man is running around...' Rose would have continued her thoughts but the armored man spoke up.

"Niisan, that was Philopser's Stone, wasn't it?" Smaller man nobbed his head. "That priest used Philopser's Stone to enforce his alchemy. There isn't any other option there, that would explain it. Now, how we could obtain thar ring?" Blonde took thinking pose as armored man played with stray cat. He didn't think long as he opened his eyes to look at his partner. "We go forward to the lions' mouth." Both boys started to walk away from their hiding place, making Rose also change her spot. 'We have a Philopser's Stone and Fullmetal Alchemist in one town. This proved that my choice to come here was, a good idea. Take that, sis!'

While two boys with extra one were walking towards temple, a young girl too walked towards church. She had kind face that seemed to glow with pureness and purple eyes that were crystal clear. Her hair was black with pink bangs, she carried brown paper bag that was filled with groceries. Girls name was Roze Thomas and she was doing her daily walk to altar to pray at Leto. She hummed a song as she went on her way, waving at people who greeted her.

She stopped her routine as she spotted something big, gray and shiny walk around as it was lost. She jogged to walking armor and shouted. "Hey! Mister armor! What are you searching for?" Metal man stopped his search and noticed her. "Oh, hello! We are looking for priest that was on that stage not long ago." She finally saw boy next to armor. Boy was small and had blonde, long hair that was braided loosely, letting his front hair be wild and cover slightly his amber eyes. He had a black shirt with silver linings and black trouses. On his feet he had black boots.

She smiled friendly at boy and said. "I see you have your little brother with you." Boy immediate reacted as did armored male. "Who you call short!" "Niisan, she didn't mean it!" Younger looking male tried to get away and strangle the confused girl, but his brothers grip was firm. Laughter stopped all movement in group of three. "Who is there?" Blonde shouted to alleyway. Laughter quieted to giggles before voice spoke up. "I'm sorry, it's just" giggle "you remind me for my big brother so much. Short and even shorter temper, blonde and little sibling who kept them for harming people."

Blonde twitched at word 'short' but asked again. "I ask again, who are you?" "Nuh huh hu, you asked first 'who is there' before asked 'who are you'." Boy's eye twitched this time. "Buuut, if want to know me so badly..." A girl in her teens appeared before them. She had black, long hair with one red slash going before her right eye. Her one blue eye watched them with amused matter as slight smile was playing over her lips. Her nails were painted bright red with little black dots all over them. In her left ear, she had something like hearing aid and small diamond stud as earing. Her black top clinged tightly to her bosom, showing little of her cleavage. She used black minishorts to cover her hips and little of her tights. From knees down, she had black knee high boots that had some kind metal at end of her toes. "I'm Rose, Dead alchemist, at your service."

AN: This is what some would call, new territory, to me. I know I should write my two other ones, but this just screamed for me to write it... For less sadder note, over hundred people had visited my stories! You know what that means? I WILL GO IN WRITING FRENZY! Now, if you want to get your new chapters quicker, only thing you need to do is write a comment to me, seeing as: comment=aknowledge, aknowledge=happiness, happiness=need to please, need to please=new chapter! You got it? Good. This is Rose, signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 Roof, floor and tongue

Chapter 2. Roof, floor and tongue

AN: I feel so ashamed! Here I have put schedule about in what order I should write to my stories, but here I am, writing in completely different story than E.a.o.f.s... I'm bad, lowest of low and completely proud of it. Why, you ask? One cannot be completely good nor one can be completely bad either, seeing there is no such things like good or bad. There is only prejudice and stupidity around us, which I hate and love. Well enough of philosophy talk for today, hope you like this. Love, Rose!

Disclaimer/Ps. This story will, hopefully, resembles as much as possible at Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, which I DO NOT OWN!, but there can be few things from FMA, don't own either, so if you want to nag something about, here is your chance!

Quick japan lesson:

Niisan=brother

Kaasan=mother

ShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShameShame

"I'm Rose, Dead alchemist, at your service." She saluted to them, amused smile turning to grin as she saw just where both brothers were looking at.

She laid a hand over her breasts and said in seductive tone. "Enjoying the view, Fullmetal?" She almost moaned name 'Fullmetal' out, getting the reaction she wanted as said man shivered at way she said his title.

She walked to him, her hips swinging from side to other till she was close enough to see little sweatdroplets appearing to his forehead. Stopping at there, she smirked to him before she leaned to whisper at his ear. "If you want to look at me more closely, you could have just asked." She stopped there to give little lick to his cheek. "I would happily obave you, master." She purred to his ear before straightened her posture.

Her smirk grew victorious as she saw drop of blood coming from his nose. Until his mind filled blank spots. A river of red shot through his nose, rocketing him to wall where his sudden fly lesson ended. Metal covered boy ran to his downed brother, shouting "Niisan! Niisan, are you alright?" as he arrived to bloodied boy.

Roze sweatdropped at sight, Rose was laughing her ass off as armoured man tried to wake blond teen up by shaking him. Still mumbling boy reacted like a rag doll, his head following little late from his body.

She squeaked suddenly as she felt someone rest their hand on her shoulders. She dropped her groceries and begged. "Please don't hurt me!" After few minutes, person behind her bursted with laughter. Confused, Roze turned around to see their new acquaintance had somehow appeared behind her back. "I'm sorry girl, but even when you are cute, you just aren't my type. Try again after you grow some durability." Rose got out as she finally got her laughter in control.

Roze and now waken Ed blushed at implication, leaving poor Al confused as why niisan is blushing and mumbling about pervert girls. Rose turned her eye from other female to look at younger brother. She walked to him, Ed ready to kill her if she did the same thing with him, and gave her hand to him to shake it. "I assume you are Alphonse, little brother of Fullmetal. Lovely to meet you!"

Al scratched back of his helmet bashfully before too extended his glove to her and greeted her. "You can call me just Al, Alphonse sounds weird." Rose chuckled at reply, returning the favor. "And you can call me Rose, my full name is too a mouthful."

She smiled a friendly smile to him before turned around to lock her eyes at female companion of their group. "And then there was one..." For some reason, Roze shivered at those words, like Rose had said it many times before but in very different time like this.

She didn't think any further thought, Rose was already in front of looking at her with critical eye.

Her eye wandered from top to bottom until it stopped at Roze confused eyes. They stared for, what felt like, long time but was only few seconds until Rose grinded. "You lost your family, didn't you?" Roze nobbed slowly, unsure what to feel about this girl.

Her grin grew more, now showing her white teeth. "You have also lost your boyfriend, haven't you?" Roze gasped, how did she know!, but nobbed again as tears started to form in her eyes. By now, Rose's grin reached to her ear's as she said three words that shocked crying teen. "Let them go."

"W-what?" Roze sobbed out, even more confused. One eyed girl didn't stop grinding as she answered. "Exactly what I said. You, my little crying Alice, need to let them go until I will have to use them in some disrespectful situations." All three people looked at her with confused eyes, making her lose her grin for awhile to sigh and scratch her head. "How should I tell you... My alchemy is dead alchemy, if my title didn't give that out, meaning I use death, or more specifically, souls. But seeing my alchemy needs dead body and soul to work, might aswell call me Dead alchemist.

Here is the deal, one body can only residence one soul, if there is more than one, both minds will fight until weaker one submits to stronger and dies. That's how it had gone for good few thousand years already and that is how it should stay for awhile at least.

Of course there is few exceptions where there can be more than one but only few unlucky ones will live through that.

Any hoo, one body+one soul= human being. What I do is, what's the word?, reorganize body and soul. As before said, I need freshly killed soul and body for to work with. Soul to pay for another soul and body for 'reborn' soul to stuck in.

While you, Alice, are doing what normal human does when someone loved one dies, that being mourning them and remembering them, you are also putting their soul in great danger. When I do my magic, I take any, still remembered, soul as payment. I swamp their position with already forgotten ones, usually someone at Hell, they are more powerful than any 'good' soul in Heaven is. While I use this more stronger souls in battles and that like, your boyfriend and families soul will be sent to Hell to pay for my armies 'bad' works."

At end of her speech, Roze gasped loudly as she understood her situation before broke down in sorrow filled tears.

"If I want my advice, keep one photo or thought of them, while you can never truly feel them wholly, you remember that thought or picture more clearly than actual person." Bloodied eyes shot to look at still grinding face, eye now filled with something more than usual amusement. It looked like she was haunted by her past, it was lifeless and dead looking, not the same eye of person who told grin on her face about death.

Before Roze could think any further, that depressed look was replaced with amused one. "But that's just advice from me. If you dig about your loved ones being tortured, then be my guest, I will happily make the party." No one know what to answer to that, so they decided to change subject.

"Can you revive kaasan?" Al asked, hope coloring his voice. She shrugged her shoulder in carefree manner. "In sence yes, but in practice it depends." She saw questionable looks she got from older brother.

"What I mean is I could get her soul, but I can't promise she is alright in the head. Last time I tried to swamp souls with partially forgotten soul, he tried to kill everybody on his sight and something unseen too." She laughed little at memory. "Brother wasn't the easiest one to defeat. Whole town was destroyed by both of our hands." She gave more crazed laughter this time. "Hands indeed." She giggled for few moments before gave her final answer.

"Even if I would get her out from Heaven, the new body could deny her existence and feed her soul with all memories of rightful owner, from how she was born to how she died. Knowing how last one died, your mother would try to protect her new body, even if it rejects her. By the end, new body kills itself, taking soul now residing in it to Limbo. And I can tell you this, when one arrives in Limbo they will hope for Hell." She clapped her hands at end of her explanation. "As lovely as crushing someones hope is, I do need start to look for my sister."

She walked to still sitting Elric brother and lowered her torso enough to have her face right in front of him, at same time letting Ed have another peak of her bosom. "My offer will stand. All you need to do is ask, master." She said quietly enough to others not to hear them but loud enough for him to hear her clearly. He blushed more heavily as she laughed before kissed his forehead. "Grow strong..."

She stood up and walked towards wall over their right side. When she reached her destination, she turned around with grin on her face as she shouted last part. "And grow tall too, Eddy boy!" Before newly angered boy could do what he promised to do, harming grinding girl severely, she was zigzag jumping from right wall to left wall and back again.

Reaching the roof of some house, she waved at group below. "See you again!" Said her last message, she ran away from their line of sight. They were left in that state, eyes glued to the last seeing spot of girl, who they learned to have very... complicated personality, until one town people accidentally turned to look at that abandoned street to see blonde boy on floor, big armoured man standing next to boy and Roze all looking at same spot. He furrowed his brows at concern before asked. "Roze, everything alright?"

That snapped violet eyed girl out of her mind as it did to boys. She looked around in confusion before located one that spoke up. Smiling happily, she chirped. "Everything is fine, I was just, umm, helping these gentleman to..." She sent pleading look at older brother, who immediately understood and stood up from his position. "To the church."

Man narrowed his eyes in suspicion, voicing it carefully. "Ok... But what are you doing at dead-end?" Blond sweated little, but waved his hand in dismissing manner. "We heard something in here and thought to look maker of noises." Villager was still suspicious of two of them, but slowly nobbed his head, accepting his lie, and turned towards Roze. "Have you got all of your offerings for today?" She smiled, nobbed and turned towards brothers. "Let's go, at church you can rest from your travels."They walked out from dead-end, leaving still suspicious villager there to look up at roof where they were looking before shaking his head and walk away too.

AN: Here you go! This miracle called a Brand new chapter and it all happened because someone DID revive to me! I humbly thank you Quuen-of-Hell-Asha, from your support and for giving me hope that not all of my stories are that bad and that somebody WANTS to read it! I have become very worried with my stories. More like my characters, but same difference. I, being curious, have tested is Rose an Mary Sue. The results have been... different. One said I had well balanced, others said it was 94 % chance she was Sue. I know I shouldn't belive in those fan made test, but they still did affect my mind quite a bit. So it's up to you, my little muffins, to decide. Is Rose *shiver* an Mary Sue or is she not? This is Rose, signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 Tea Party

Chapter 3. Tea party

AN: Aaaand here is for you, mysterious guest! Thanks to you, I felt obligided to make new chappie to you and you alone! No one else shall not read it! Just kidding. But I do love your comment.

Now, I have a new request to you all. Tell me how Rose reminds you a Mary-sue.

I, with my magical thing called imagination, can make things worser to her. You know, make her little down-graded. But I do tell you that, I can't make her love somethings utterly. For examples, I just can't make her _love_ pink. I can make her like it, but no love. I have this philophsy thing gotten pretty sure in my mind for her, "If I can not understand, see, hear, feel, taste or smel it, it does not excistic." which means she can like things, but never fevertly hate or love anything. She either favor somethings more or less. If you see flaw in my plan, do tell. Love, Rose!

Disclaimer:

Me: -.-*snore*

Me: -.- *snore*

You: "Do you own FMA?"

Me: -.O

Me: XD "LOL."

Me: -.- "Nope."

Me: -.- *snore*

* * *

><p>They arrived to church without any bigger disturbance, if Ed almost trying to strangle girl who said she was going to pray for hm to grow taller wasn't counted as disturbance.<p>

Group dispatched, boys going around to investigate their room, and Roze towards main part of church were every sunday people gathered to hear Leto's words.

Hundreds and hundreds of benches were lined so that everyone could see what priest was doing in front of them. Thick white pillars fenced priest's area, which included altar, statue and both doors on both sides. Altar was made of dark wood, on top of altar was two candles in their silver candle holders and one silver plate.

Roze kneeled before altar and put her hands in praying position. "Please, Great Leto." She mumbled. "Make my wish come true and let my family live again. Take my humble offerings, " she took bottle of wine and piece of bread out from her bag. She put bread on silver plate and moistened it with wine.

"And make my boyfriend come back, right?" She turned around at sudden voice in surprise, but relaxed as saw only blonde there, sitting on one of closest seats. She smiled sadly and turned her head to hide her tears. Ed sighed and took a black book from his pocket. "Water, 35 L. Carbon, 20 kg. Ammonia, 4 L. Lime 1.5 kg. Phosphorus, 800 g. Salt, 250 g. Niter, 100 g and other things."

Roze stood up and gave him an confused stare. "What?" He closed his diary and spoke. "Those ingrinents makes up an average adult body. This is known by our advance in science, yet there is never been report of succesful human transmutation. Do you belive in something than even science can explain?" She got determined look on her face.

"Belive and pray and your wish shall be." Ed looked at tall white statue. "Funny, how we are closest thing to god yet we have no need of him." Her browns cringed together in anger. "Are you saying you are at same level as God. How arrgont!" He gave a small chuckle as he leaned to his knees. "Arrgont, huh? I remember this from mythical tale. 'The hero who shall come too close to sun, has his wax wings plucked and he will be dropped to earth.'"

Armoured boy spoke up, to stop blonde from scaring Roze anymore. "Niisan." Shorter boy jumped from his seat as he said. "Can Mr. Leto save an scienstic like me?" She brightened up and turned to door on left, stopping at door to tell them to follow her.

They walked for quiet a while towards lower parts of church until they reached dark wooden door that looked out of place from other ways white stone walls and floors. Amethyst eyed girl knocked gently on door before stepped away from door, waiting for someone to invite them inside. "Coming in, my children." Older man's voice called over door, slight stress on his guide opened door and stepped arena like are to bow at person that was standing on upper part of stairs. "Ah, Roze. How can I help you child?"

She turned towards them, showing with her hands it was okay to come in. Al walked inside first, Ed coming little later. Cornello's eye grew bigger at sight of Al before went back to squint eyes. Roze stepped in front of her guests and said. "These two lost souls wanted to speak with you, Father." He nobbed his head and turned to look, squint?, at brothers, smile so fake on his face that even Barbie was more realistic. "Oh, and what you would like to talk about?"

Ed stepped forwards, smirk forming to his face as he spoke. "It's alchemy, right? How you do your miracles."

Cornello's smile lessened for awhile but came back on full volume as he said. "What are you speaking? All of miracles that I do is because Great sun god, Leto, has given me this power. If I have understood right, alchemy can't do this." He cupped his hands, making ball of his hands, and red flash later he had miniature statue of Leto.

Ed closed his eyes and took thinking pose. "That came to my mind too, how can you make something come from nothing? Then it struck me." He opened his eyes to look at priest over him, more specifically at ring on his left hand. "You have a Phililopser stone on that ring. What other ways there could be? That's why you have that ring everywhere you go." He had started to move towards stairs as he spoke.

Priest sweated little but chuckled after while. "You have realized my secret, eh Fullmetal? Too bad you are never going to tell anybody of your revelation." He clapped and roar came from shadows of pillars. Somekind animal came from dark, obviously mutated.

It had head of lion with more wilder mane than normally, pink back legs of bird and tail of lizard being fused together. All around its body was patches of chips like structure. It roared once more, successfully making Roze scared of it, and waited for its master to give command. "Seeing you're gonna die at here. Eat up, my pet!"

Hybrid didn't need to be told twice, it immediately rushed to blonde boy, who gave smirk as he clapped his hands. Earth under him glowed blue as spear came from it. Spear had sturdy wood handle and bigger than normal metal head. Ed grasped it as soon as it was on his reach and took defence stance.

Mutate attacked at him, fangs ready to kill. Ed pushed handle on its mouth, keeping it away from him at same time. Lion and Ed looked at each other with hate until lion did almost human like smirk and bit harder on stick, making it creek like it would break in few seconds.

Ed pushed mutation away but his spear broke. He was about to throw broken thing away, but was surprised by fused animal as it bit his right arm.

Roze gasped at sidelines and was about to shout something at blond boy, but metal arm stopped her. She looked up in confusion to see younger brother shake his head, as telling her everything will be alright. She kept her tongue and turned to watch again at battle, praying for her friends success.

Ed wasn't looking at animal that was chewing his arm, he was more concentrated in gathering his thoughts. 'So straight out attacking is out of question, I don't know how much he had trained. Sneaking mission is also no no, there is guards everywhere and I don't think he would let just any one in his chamber... I need something to distract his mind, but what?'

Cornello's smile got bigger as Ed stayed on spot and mocked him. "What's the matter? Giving up already, are you Fullmetal alchemist?" Ed smirked at priest's words and lifted his head to look straight at older male. "Not at all." He suddenly punched at lion, making it lose its grip and take a short flying lesson that ended at stone pillar.

Roze gasped as she saw what was under his shirt. Metallic arm, starting at his fingertips and ending to shoulder, was connected by wires that reached to his chest.

Man on upstairs widened his eyes and pointed at Ed, "You are the one who tried it!", before his eyes went back squinting, his smile becoming more malice.

"Was it worth the try, taboo breaker?" Ed stayed silent, glaring angrily at him, which made his smile turn to grin. He turned his head at female, his grin changing to victorious smirk.

"Look at that, my child. That is a body of a sinner. Leto punishes everybody who break rules and he had broken one. This is what happens if you don't do what I say!" He ended his speech with that, setting little seeds of doubt in her mind as chimera attacked again at Ed, this time biting at his right leg. Ed scowled at bornation and delivered a chop to its neck, taking its conciousness with his hand.

Cornello's smirk diminished to twisted smile as he pointed at three persons and shouted. "Guards! Kill them!" They turned they head towards clicking that came behind them before Al snatched Roze and Ed ran towards door, smashed it open, at same time crushing soldiers that were close at it, and ran with Al just right behind his heels.

Turning a corner, they were met with a block where all men had arrogant mind and weapon at their hands. "Where are you running to, kid?" "To mommy, maybe?" Ed smirked as he clapped his hands, making his metal hand transform to scythe. Men screamed in pain as they continued their trek.

After few more turns, Ed stopped to take breath and Al allowed Roze to walk by herself. Ed straightened after while and was about to say something to others but someone tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me?" He turned around, blade part of his spear almost drawing blood from intruders throath. Person was girl, year or two older, that had silver hair. Her gray eyes were big as was her mouth in silent scream, sweatdropplets going over her forehead.

"Ed, it's just a harmless girl!" Ed quickly took back his weapon at Al's shout, making girl before them breath in relief as she gripped her chest and leaned at wall.

Roze went to the stranger and checked her in worry before glaring at short teen. "What is your problem? You almost killed an innocent girl!" Roze was about to bite elder brothers head off when scared girl waved her hand in shaky way. "Don't worry, I should be used to that already. It came just as a surprise." Ed sheepishly scratched his head as he offered a bashful smile. "Sorry about that, I was little too trigger happy."

Girl eyed suspiciously at spear before muttered something like "Little trigger happy, my arse. More like bazooka happy...", but gave a polite smile to blond. "I was looking for my sister, but I couldn't find her. Then I saw you three running away?" She gave confused look at them. "And thought you maybe seen her."

Al was beaten by Ed in little competion who could answer her. "No. We had not seen your sister. I'm sorry, but we need to go. Bye!" He pushed Al and Roze away from area, or at least tried.

"Well I have never seen somebody coming to me voluntarily." Ed stopped dead at his tracks at familiar female voice. He closed his eyes and repeated sentence "It's just a nightmare." like mantra in his mind.

But when he heard two surprised, and one joyful, shouts of "Rose!" he knew it was reality.

Slowly opening his left eye, he was greeted with face of same dreaded stranger that they had meet at back alley, very close at him. So close, thet he opened his other eye to make sure she stayed at other side of his comfort zone, only to feel and see her lean to his kissing distance, her showing eye bathing in amusement.

"Fancy meeting you here, big boy." He recoiled from her, like she was snake that had just bitten him. She chuckled as he re-aimed his spear at her neck, blade just millimeter away from spilling her blood. "Ed, what are you doing!" "No!" and "Rose!" were shouted to him as he glared at so called death alchemist, who was still wearing her grin like she wasn't a hairbreadth away from losing her life.

"You..." Ed spoke through gritted teeth, getting energetic nob as his answer. "Yeah, me. What about me, blondie?" He ignored her mock as he gripped harder at handle.

"You... You..." She rolled her eyes at repeating word as she stopped others from moving with a hand gesture. "Yeah, I got it. I, I and I. Jeez, you sound like a broken recorder. Change the disk, for Alice's sake." That seemed to be last straw as Ed charged at smiling Roze.

Al and Roze were about to go stop angered boy, but silver haired teen stopped them. "Don't worry about them, they will be just fine."

Turning around, they saw her sitting in white garden seat, table of same design set as chair layed with biscuits, cake and tea cups with big teakettle at center at small table. She was holding dainty at one of the cups, white with tiny blue flowers going around wall of porcelain like invisible wind had taken them from tree and was now playing with them, and took gently sip of it. Roze blinked, dumbfounded of her serene expression and mystery of how she got the things, as Al's metal jaw hitted the floor.

She putted the cup down in small white teaplate which had picture of blue branches full of those same flowers cups were decorated with, before smiled gently at two humans before her and gestured them to come and sit with her. They looked back at fight, Ed had dropped his spear and was now running around with his arm turned to scythe as Rose dodged his attacks with acrobatic moves, mocking comments coming from her mouth. She saw their conflicted gaze, so she reassured them. "They are both old enough to know when to stop, so don't worry about them. Come sit with me, I have a feeling this is going to last long." She gave eye smile as both took seat and offered them some cookies. Al declined, but Roze took some to her plate with her tea. New girl smiled to them and was about to take another sip, before remembered something. "Oh, and my name is Elizabeth, but you can call El."

* * *

><p>AN: B-b-b-bitter cheetar! I have done it! I made you happy, I made myself happy, now I just need to get my muse back... Damned one was one of those "I will only do my job when you are at school, trying to concentrate on your grades."<p>

Because of that, I haven't been writing this for about week (I had whole week free of school!) and just now found my stress level high enough that I need to get it somehow lower.

Any ways one another note, I'm going to change this story description, just because I have forgot how I would be doing with all RoyxOc1 and AlxOc2... I mean, I'm pretty sure there will be AlxOc2 in here, but I can't see any way of Roy loving my character without making her look like compleat Mary-sue and if there is one thing that makes me cry for my mother, it's because I have read utterly-dupperly perfect kids going and changing every f*cking thing in fic... That's all.

This is Rose, signing out!


End file.
